


Puddle

by Velamine_Menace



Series: Puddle [1]
Category: letters to Mercy
Genre: Poetry, not fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velamine_Menace/pseuds/Velamine_Menace
Summary: I wrote a book of poetry with Mercy, Echo and others.We were about to publish our second book when I left the group.This is my solo debut.





	1. Goop

apathy brought meaning

shielded me from you

for how can a Slug burn without salt.


	2. Current

follow me, Deer, down by the river's edge

try to catch a leaf in the current

bend over to lap lightly

your legs wobble in anticipation,

not innocence.

the carcass downriver is not a fawn.

try to catch a leaf in your mouth, Deer.


	3. Listen

Mercy, if you spare

and Echo, if you listen

you 2 could hear the trees.

listen to the Murmurs of the Roots, 

thanked little, injured with every thoughtless burden.

listen to the bright songs of the birds,

thrown from the Nest.

listen to the Rocks

cracking with age and crusted with Waste

draw your eyes from the sun

and look to the Light.


	4. sing

when i died  
i walked into the light.

they dipped me in a vat,  
gold honey forgot my wounds,  
and led me through the pearly gates.

the clouds were soft and sleepy.

i joined the others and closed my eyes  
as angels spun us a song of sugar forever.


End file.
